Hela meets Lady Jekyll
Previous. After Mz. Hyde, Sozo, and Catt leave Hela is alone in her room nursing her wounds. Hela Hyde: *Hela glared at Mz Hyde, unflinching. She waited a while once the door closed and limped to the hearth, laying her numb foot as close to flames as she could bear without being burned.* Lady Jekyll: That won't work. Hela Hyde: *Hela jumped, turning and searching for the source of the voice.* What won't work? Show yourself! *She growled and her hand dropped to her sheath... Which was empty, thanks to Sozo.* Lady Jekyll: I'm over here.*Hela looks towards the window to see a blonde woman dressed in a black suit sharpening a pair of scissors. Her voice is emotionless, and she gives off a cold, hateful, sterile aura.* You know you could have just jumped out the window. She didn't seal it. Hela Hyde: *Hela slowly stood, leaning her weight off of her numb foot.* I could have, but I'd rather not risk injury. And if I had, we wouldn't be talking right now... Would we? Lady Jekyll: I suppose so. *Lady Jekyll examines her scissors closely before continuing to sharpen them.* You know, I can't decide on something... *She stops and looks at Hela.* Hela Hyde: And what is that? *Hela growled flatly. She just wanted to be alone, to try and sort out her thoughts. This woman wasn't helping matters. How did she even get into the room? She pondered.* Lady Jekyll: I can't tell who's more stupid...that retarded Elaina girl who gave your alter-ego the serum, the delusional doctor who made the potion in the first place....or you. Hela Hyde: *Hela rolled her eyes at the woman's words, unimpressed.* Was that meant to offend me or would you like my opinion in the matter? *She said in a mockingly sweet voice and smiled.* Lady Jekyll: Neither. *Lady Jekyll gets off of the window seal and walks over to the blood stains on the carpet. She crouches, examining it.* Tactless. If you had aimed it a little higher, you would have been able to watch her slowly, and painfully die...not to mention, leave a better mark on the carpet. Hela Hyde: *Letting out an exasperated sigh, the smile vanished from her face, Hela's tone flat once more.* I never kill slowly if it's out of anger. Lady Jekyll: Why even kill people right away? Hela Hyde: So no one can interfere... So they're gone for good. *''Of course, killing Catt didn't work out that way...'' She mentally sighed.* Lady Jekyll: But that takes away all the fun. Punishing people is a lot more fun. Hela Hyde: I didn't kill her for fun... Lady Jekyll: *She stands.* You didn't even do that. *She starts to walk over to Hela.* In fact, you have completely failed to kill anyone. And then you tremble in fear like a worm about to be dissected when they have you cornered. *By this point, Lady Jekyll is staring at Hela face to face with her sterile blue eyes.* Pathetic. Hela Hyde: Anyone here. *Helen corrected her coldly.* I haven't killed anyone here. *She glared into the woman's eyes, her own flickering with annoyance.* And I know when I'm beaten. Fighting would have only prolonged the pain. Lady Jekyll: Interesting. *Lady Jekyll looks out the window, her back turned to Hela.* I should do what I came here for. Hela Hyde: *Hela glowered at her back then limped to her spot by the fire.* Oh, so your whole plan wasn't just to insult me? Lady Jekyll: No. I came here to thank you, actually. Hela Hyde: Thank me? *Helas voice rose an octive with surprise.* What could I have possibly done to please you? Lady Jekyll: *Lady Jekyll chuckles darkly.* You see, Hela, by shooting Catt, you caused more pain than you could imagine to one particular person. *She turns around and walks over to the hearth, putting more light on her face. She looks VERY familiar.* Do you know who that is? Hela Hyde: *Hela froze, faintly remembering that Helen had seen this woman before.* Mz. Hyde... You're her other half... Aren't you? *She realized as she studied her.* Lady Jekyll: Yes. You know me as Lady Jekyll. Hela Hyde: Well, Jekyll, is that all? You've thanked me for tormenting your other half so shouldn't you be on your way. *Hela asked and crossed her arms.* Unless you'd like to let me out... Lady Jekyll: That would be a mistake. If I let you out, then people would be asking how you got out, and then know that I was in here. And then you would be put in a more secure prison, like say, the freezer. Hela Hyde: Hmp, fine... I'll see about escaping myself, then... Lady Jekyll: I think you really are retarded. If you escape, then they would still lock you up in a more secure prison. Hela Hyde: I don't care. I won't sit in here and rot until they force the serum on me... I'll just have to escape out of that prison then. Lady Jekyll: Whatever. I don't care if you get yourself killed. However... *She pulls out her scissors and glosses over them with her fingers.* Then I won't be able to kill you. Hela Hyde: *Hela scowled and looked away.* Well, I'm so sorry if my actions deny you that pleasure... *She mutters sarcastically.* But I don't plan on dying by anyone's hand. Lady Jekyll: *Before she knew it, Hela was thrown to the wall, with Lady Jekyll's scissors at their full size around her waist.* Does anyone? Hela Hyde: *Hela cried out, gritting her teeth as she glowered from behind the hair that had fallen in her eyes.* I s-suppose not... And there's no need to be so rough... You won't k-kill me... Lady Jekyll: Oh? And why not? *Lady Jekyll pulls in on the scissors, slowly closing the gap between the two blades.* Hela Hyde: B-Because then this whole conversation would have been for nothing! *She blurted out.* what's the point in trying to scare me if I'm gonna die anyways! Lady Jekyll : To see the terror in your eyes of course. Consider yourself lucky, my counterpart's punishment will be much worse. Hela Hyde: *She scoffed and looked down, making an attempt to swallow the lump in her throat.* Mz. Hyde...? I don't care about her... Lady Jekyll: Neither do I...I hate her actually... *She inches the scissors closer, now Hela could feel them touch her body.* Next. Discussions Obtained From The Adventures of Hela Hyde Category:Main Plot Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Hela's Arc